


Stroked on the Skin with Affection

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Pain Kink, Tattoo Artist Richie Tozier, Tattooed Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eddie had gotten the first tattoo the day he turned eighteen. Not that waiting until he was legally old enough truly mattered since his mother hadn't allowed him to get his driver's license or even a state I.D. He ended up going to the seediest establishment in Derry because only they wouldn't care that he looked like he was still fifteen, said he wasn't, and had no proof.The artist simply opened a drawer in the front desk, pulled out a handful of fake plastic cards, and picked one where the picture looked vaguely like Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Stroked on the Skin with Affection

Eddie had gotten the first tattoo the day he turned eighteen. Not that waiting until he was legally old enough truly mattered since his mother hadn't allowed him to get his driver's license or even a state I.D. He ended up going to the seediest establishment in Derry because only they wouldn't care that he looked like he was still fifteen, said he wasn't, and had no proof.

The artist simply opened a drawer in the front desk, pulled out a handful of fake plastic cards, and picked one where the picture looked vaguely like Eddie. Then he led him to the back, Eddie sitting down in the chair as the artist set up everything he needed. It was fast work, since Eddie was only getting his father's birthday in neat, little numbers on the inside of his wrist. Before he knew it, he was staring down the needle.

He had to keep telling himself that it wasn't the same as the needles he was actually afraid of. Getting a shot and getting a tattoo were two completely different things, and that was one of the two reasons he was doing this. He had to start getting over all of his irrational fears, if he ever wanted to break free from his mother's influence. Then there also was the reason that correlated to his tattoo of choice, and that was he wanted to honor his father.

Eddie had been young when he passed, but he still had some hazy memories of a happy life. He knew his mother had never recovered from his father's death and that was what led to her being the way she was, and for that he _did_ truly feel sorry for her. That still didn't excuse what she did, however, and Eddie had finally had enough.

And so he had nodded when the artist asked if he was ready.

The last thing he had expected was for the process of getting a tattoo to feel almost nice. It _did_ hurt but not enough to scare him away. Perhaps it was because he had felt real pain. He had broken his arm when he was in middle school, and of course there was all the poking and prodding that happened regularly when his mother would take him to the hospital. The prick of the tattoo needle was nothing compared to that.

In fact, it almost felt pleasurable. Eddie had found himself squirming in the seat at one point, and he would have died in embarrassment if the artist knew the reason once he had noticed, but he had simply asked if he needed a break. Eddie had no problem acting like the overwhelmed first time customer, and he took the opportunity to quickly adjust himself while the artist went to get him a glass of water.

Naturally, his mother immediately started yelling when he had gotten home with his arm bandaged, and it only got worse when he admitted that it wasn't an injury but a tattoo.

He had packed a bag and left her house that night, and he hadn't returned since.

His friend Mike's grandparents had been kind enough to let him stay on the farm with them as he started building his own life. He got a job at the local grocery store, which was nice because the slight discount employee's received became very helpful for all the food he was buying so Mike's grandmother could teach him to cook. Then, after a few weeks of having to constantly rely on one of the Hanlon's to drop him off and pick him up from work, Mike's grandfather started to teach him how to drive. Not only that, though. He showed Eddie how to keep his car in good condition, and when something _did_ inevitably go wrong, how to fix it.

And that's how Eddie found his passion.

He saved up enough money working at the grocery store so that he could get his ASE certification and stat work at an auto shop in town. As much as he loved working on cars, it took some getting used to the dirt and grim that came with the job, and so Eddie found himself taking his first paycheck and get another tattoo.

Sure, it seemed silly to use a tattoo to deal with his cleanliness issues, but he thought that he would find it therapeutic no matter the circumstances.

The design he chose for his second tattoo was a hot, little red Corvette on his bicep. It was definitely more intricate than his first, and he ended up spending much longer in the chair this time around.

Which meant more time for him to realize that the pleasure he had felt the first time had not been a fluke, and that he definitely enjoyed getting tattooed a little more than he possibly should. He was so thankful that he had saved up the money so he could go to a shop that was slightly nicer than the last, and so it was a different artist who wouldn't notice that he was squirming once again. He felt awful that he basically ran to the bathroom once they were finished, but there was no way he was going to make it out of the shop without someone noticing that he was painfully hard.

And so it became a thing.

Eddie hadn't wanted it to become a thing, but he found that he really loved tattoos. That it _was_ therapeutic, and that he loved how they looked on him, and that there were so many that he wanted to eventually get. Someone with less shame than him may have loved that they could kill two birds with one stone, but Eddie had enough shame that he was certainly embarrassed by the whole situation. He wished he didn't get turned on every time he got a tattoo, but it was an unfortunate fact that he was going to have to deal with each time he booked an appointment.

It worked out that he decided it would be a great idea to get tattoos from all different artists, and that even in a small town like Derry that there were more than enough shops that he could bounce around and have someone different tattoo him each time.

He did start to think by the fifth tattoo that perhaps he should look into appeasing his apparent pain kink in other manners and seeing if that would help him not pop off every single time, but he honestly had no idea where to begin looking. He wasn't a kinky guy. He wasn't even a vanilla sex kind of guy. He hadn't even had a boyfriend yet.

Then, well, he met Richie and his problem didn't seem like much of a problem anymore.

That wasn't the case at first, however.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Trashmouth Tattoos was the last shop on Eddie's list. He had officially visited every other shop in Derry, had nearly every part of his body covered in some ink, and he was honestly contemplating starting over rather than going there.

Yes, even the seedy place he had gone to all those years ago seemed like a better choice than stepping foot into Trashmouth Tattoo. With its childish comic books hanging on the walls rather than the artists's work. Not to mention its owner.

Eddie had looked up the shop, because of course he had done his research on all the shops in town, and he had nearly died when he saw the owner. First off, his little bio that accompanied his picture was so crass and rude that he pissed Eddie off even though he had never met him. If he were to book an appointment at Trashmouth Tattoos, it would definitely not be with Richie based on his bio alone.

But then there was also the small matter that Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier was exactly Eddie's type to a T. He absolutely could _not_ allow that man near him with a tattoo gun.

So how was it that he ended up at Trashmouth Tattoos in Richie's chair?

Because Eddie had researched the rest of the artists at the shop once he had gotten over the shock of seeing Richie's picture, went in, and put down a deposit for an appointment with an artist named Stan. He had a style that was reminiscent of Impressionist paintings, and it was a style that Eddie hadn't tried yet, so he figured it would be a perfect way to check Trashmouth Tattoos off of his list.

But then he had showed up the day of his appointment to be told that Stan had unfortunately called out sick, but that Richie himself was willing to take on Eddie's tattoo if he was alright with that.

"Richie's usual style is comics and cartoons," Ben, the receptionist had said, "but he honestly is really great at everything. He says he has to be as the owner. He was going to call you and ask himself but he was getting this ready."

That's when Ben had slid over a portfolio filled with more of Richie's work. Much more than had been listed on the website, and while it had those pictures as well, it _did_ have dozens more in all kinds of styles, including the painting-like style that would fit Eddie's next tattoo perfectly. It wasn't any better than Stan's body of work, and Eddie felt for the poor guy that not only was he sick but that he was going to miss out on a client.

However, Eddie _was_ already there and this way he wouldn't have to worry about rescheduling. So against his better judgement, he had told Ben that would be fine. He then followed the receptionist into the back room, sat down in a seat, and waited for Richie.

It didn't take long for the guy to come flying into the room like a cyclone, dropping papers behind him as he shuffled them in his hands. He hadn't looked up at Eddie as he started apologizing for making him wait, but that he had the transfer ready to go whenever Eddie was.

"Stan's notes say you want it on your side, so if you just take your shirt..." Richie had trailed off, finally looking up at Eddie, and he started blushing under his giant glasses.

Because they _were_ so giant that they covered his cheeks, but then there was also the fact that the blush went across his whole face. He had gulped loudly as he bent down to pick up the mess he had made before going and washing his hands.

Very thoroughly.

If Eddie hadn't known any better, he would have said that Richie was nervous, and the man didn't seem like one to get so flustered.

Eddie had smiled as he took his shirt off and turned over onto his side.

Richie's hand had shook as they got started, and Eddie had almost been about to turn and run, but something changed. Richie had shifted into a much more professional demeanor, asking Eddie about the design and Eddie had been able to calm down himself as he told Richie about the Hanlon farm. They had continued to talk throughout the whole process. Eddie had never had so much fun getting a tattoo, even considering his whole _thing_. Although, he normally wouldn't consider that fun because of how ashamed he always felt.

It had happened then, too, but he had been so preoccupied talking to Richie that he honestly hadn't even noticed.

But Richie had.

He had suddenly started touching Eddie's side far more than he needed to, and Eddie had turned his head to ask what was going on only for Richie to blurt out, "You're so hot."

"Uh, thank you," Eddie had said, still unaware of his condition. "You, uh, you are too."

"I would hope you think so with, uh..." Richie had gestured with his free hand to Eddie's crotch, and Eddie had to fight from moving away by instinct. "Or is it just the tattoo... Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

Then Richie had looked as if he was going to run away.

"No! I definitely think you're hot!" Eddie had said, waving his hands frantically. "But, uh, it is the tattoo as well. I'm into..."

He hadn't been able to say it. All this time and he still couldn't say it out loud that he was turned on by pain.

Thankfully, he hadn't needed to say it. Richie had nodded in understanding and then simply gone back to Eddie's tattoo. They had been silent for awhile, clearly both embarrassed by the situation, but they eventually started talking once more and fell back into the easy back and forth they had established. 

Once Richie was done, he showed Eddie to the bathroom and waited for him at the front desk. As Eddie was finishing up paying Ben, Richie had handed him a piece of paper with his number and told him he could call any time.

Eddie scheduled his next tattoo with Richie. After that was their first date. And after that the third tattoo. Another date, another tattoo, another... another...

By that point, Eddie wasn't so embarrassed by the whole thing. There was no reason to be when Richie was just as into as Eddie was. They had sex after their third date, despite obviously knowing about the mutual attraction. Eddie may have turned out to be a kinky son of a bitch, but he wasn't the kind of guy who put out on the first date. Richie had asked if Eddie wanted him to be rough, and Eddie had barely been able to breathe out a yes before Richie was grabbing his hips. He had bruises all over the next morning, and it had been great, but it hadn't been quite as tantalizing as every time he would get off after a tattoo.

And so that was how he ended up in Richie's chair after hours.

He had stopped by as Richie was closing up shop that night, waving goodbye to Ben as the receptionist had left. Richie locked the door behind him and then basically chased Eddie into the back room. They had lost their shirts somewhere, and Richie pushed Eddie into the chair as he kissed him senseless. He ran his hand along that first tattoo he had given Eddie, long since healed, and then pulled back despite the whine that Eddie let out.

"Okay. You sure you still want to do this baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. I trust you."

"And you're still happy with the design?

"I love everything you design," Eddie admitted, and he meant it. Even if he still wasn't the biggest fan of the comic style. "Are _you_ still okay with doing this?"

"Absolutely. You know that I'd do anything for you."

"Even if it means dirtying the sanctity of your tattoo shop?"

"Oh, baby, this isn't even that dirty compared to some of the shit this place has seen," Richie said, waggling is eyebrows. Eddie scoffed, knowing that was a lie. "Alright. I have to wash up."

Eddie leaned back and watched as Richie washed his hands, put on gloves, and started getting his gun ready. God, he loved watching Richie work. Watching his long fingers as he opened the Vaseline tub and scooping up a dollop of the stuff with his middle finger. Eddie was already starting to get hard, and he reached down so he could readjust himself in his pants.

Except he didn't have to do that. Actually, he should probably lose them soon, since Richie was almost ready to start. Eddie shuffled out of his pants and briefs as best as he could without standing up, too impatient to, but the legs got caught on the foot rest of the chair. He had to give a few good kicks before they went sailing to the floor, but then he was free of them.

Richie turned around on his stool, blushing at the sight of Eddie naked in the chair. He steeled himself and motioned with a finger for Eddie to turn over, so he flipped around and pushed himself up onto his knees.

"God, your ass is perfect," Richie said as he squeezed the left cheek with one hand. Eddie felt the other come up and started to press what must be the transfer to the other. "It's going to look even more amazing with my art on it."

The tattoo _was_ completely Richie's design. When they had started discussing this, Eddie knew that he was going to let Richie have full reign over the design. The way he had lit up when Eddie had told him that only confirmed that Eddie had made the right choice. Richie went on to spend an entire week working on the design. he had done it in his usual style, albeit a little more realistic than most of his other pieces. It was another car, but with Eddie in the driver's seat, the wind blowing through his hair. The freedom it symbolized for Eddie meant so much, he had teared up when Richie had first shown him.

It was honestly perfect.

He almost felt bad about what they were going to do.

How he was going to get off as Richie tattooed the imagine onto his ass.

Okay, so maybe putting such a beautiful image on his ass was disrespectful to begin with, so why should he worry about everything else? He was already depraved. This was supposed to be all about him embracing it, right? So he was just going to sit back and enjoy it.

"So, is this your first tattoo?" Richie asked, and Eddie started laughing. "No? Oh, well, that's good to know. It can be especially painful for first timers."

"I didn't realize that role playing was going to happen."

"Nah, I'm just doing what I'd normally do. Trying to stay calm, I guess. I'm a little jittery," Richie admitted, but then he added quickly, "It's good, though! A good kind of jittery. I'm really looking forward to this."

"Me too, so if you could get on with it already."

Richie's only answer came in the form of the buzz of the tattoo gun. The first prick of the needle caused Eddie to jump. It never had before. Not even that first time. He clearly was on edge as well, but as Richie continued to work on the outline of the tattoo, they both started to relax. Eddie had gone soft since it had taken time for Richie to set up, and even Richie feeling him up hadn't helped. As Eddie's cock started to get hard once more, he gave himself a few strokes, to see what it was like to touch himself during the actual process of the tattoo, and he moaned loudly. It felt _electric_ and he had to stop himself or it was going to be over far too soon.

"You're already dripping baby," Richie said from behind him.

It surprised Eddie enough that he jolted forward in the chair, hitting his forehead against the head rest. And unlike a normal person, instead of crying out in pain, he moaned again.

"God, I just want to get my hands on you," Richie continued, thankfully not pointing it out. "I mean, I know I technically have my hands on you, but I want to wrap them around your beautiful cock and maybe stick my fingers in your mouth until you're choking on them. But I can't exactly do that without having to change my gloves."

"Oh, yeah, we couldn't have that," Eddie said breathlessly.

"I'll do this for you baby, and I wont' lie that I'm definitely enjoying it myself, but I'm not going to risk an infection just because you can't help but get so horny that you can't speak."

"Rich..."

"We've barely started and you're so wet. Are you even going to last until I'm finished?"

"Not if you keep talking like that," Eddie said through gritted teeth.

"Next time we'll have to use a cock ring."

Eddie almost came from those words alone. He was so turned on, no sound even came out as his mouth opened, and he watched as a string of drool dripped down onto the chair. He reached down and gripped the base of his cock tightly so that he wouldn't come so soon, and Richie laughed behind him.

"Hey, I'm not saying that you _can't_ come. This is our first time doing this. It'll be a learning curve. But I will say, if you can at least wait until I move onto the shading, I'll make it worth your while. A reward, you could say."

"Then focus on the damn tattoo."

"I will, but not because you told me to," Richie said, as stubborn as Eddie, and what a pair they made. "But because I'm actually super proud of this design, and I want it to come out nice."

Eddie lost himself in the feeling of the needle running over his skin then, letting Richie concentrate on his work. He thought that it would be hard to ignore how turned on he was, but between enjoying the pain as he always did and also focusing on having to keep himself upright in the chair, it was relatively easy. Of course, every once in awhile, Richie would go over a spot that sent an absolutely delicious surge of pain through him, and Eddie would feel his cock twitch between his legs. Then he would start thinking about how badly he wanted to come. He was close to wrapping his hand around himself once more when Richie swiveled away on his stool, and Eddie's head snapped back to see what he was doing.

"You did so good baby," Richie said, pouring red ink into a cap. You made it to the shading. Once I start that, you can come whenever you want, and you'll still get your reward. If you can wait until the tattoo is done, then you can get the reward right away, though."

"You never take this long to mix colors," Eddie mumbled. "Can you hurry up already?"

"I just want everything to be perfect," Richie told him with a shit eating grin.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect. Everything you do is always perfect. So I'm only going to ask one more time. Can you just hurry up so I can jerk off while you're tattooing me?"

Richie shifted on his stool, obviously trying to adjust himself without dirtying his gloves, and there was something about it that was so hot. Eddie was almost starting to regret suggesting this, because he wanted to kiss Richie so badly, but he knew if he moved from his position, there was a high chance that he would collapse. His knees were already shaking as it was, and he was thinking that after he came, he was going to have to ask Richie to save the rest of the shading for another session.

A slightly more normal session.

"Why am I more turned on by you complimenting my work than... than... all of this?" Richie gestured to Eddie. "Does it turn out I also have a kink? Ah, well, we can worry about that later. I feel like I _have_ kept you waiting long enough."

And he certainly had. Now that Eddie didn't have the buzz of the machine drowning out his thoughts, he honestly felt as if he was going to explode. He wiggled his ass a little, trying to encourage Richie into getting his hands back on him, and thankfully it worked. He heard the tattoo gun start back up behind him, and it wasn't long before Richie was back to work. Shading was almost universally considered more painful than the line work, which meant that Eddie was in heaven.

His head fell forward against his chest and he had the perfect view of his cock, red and weeping, before he grabbed it in his hand. The buzz of the tattoo gun made it impossible to hear the slick sound of his hand stroking himself, but he knew if they had been in one of their bedrooms, it would have been deafening. He tried his best not to fuck into his fist, keeping his hips still so that he didn't accidentally move Richie's canvas. He had been on edge for so long, however, that he wasn't going to need that to come. Just the touch of his hand had him close. As Richie went over an area that he had already done, Eddie winced slightly before he yelled out, 'I'm coming' as he spilled over his fist.

"Fuck. That was so hot," Richie muttered behind him. "It's like you just marked my chair. Fuck."

"Richie, is it safe for you to fuck me?" Eddie asked, because he really was a slut for punishment.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea," Richie said. It sounded like it pained him. "Even after I wrap it up."

"Are you seriously going to keep going right now and not let me get you off?"

Richie chuckled.

"I didn't say that. I just said that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to fuck you. I suppose we can finish the shading later. I still have to bandage everything up and then you're putting your pants back on. No butts. Pun intended."

Eddie started to groan, and it turned into a yelp when Richie lightly slapped his ass. The cheek that he hadn't been tattooing, of course.

"What is my reward then, if I'm putting my pants back on?" he asked with a huff.

"Oh, trust me. I can be pretty inventive. Now, let me do my work. I want to make sure that nothing happens to your tattoo."

"I know. I know you care," Eddie said with a happy sigh. He wasn't going to lie: he was starting to feel tired after his orgasm. "I can't wait to see it later."

"I could take a picture of it for you, if you'd be alright with that," Richie suggested, and Eddie could tell that _he_ definitely was alright with it. They may have only been dating for a few months, but if he could trust Richie with giving him a tattoo as he jerked off, he figured he could trust him with a nude picture. He nodded and it didn't even take a second before he heard Richie's phone camera clicking. "You look so good. It looks so good on you. Fuck, that's the best picture I've ever taken."

"Good. Now bandage it up and take me home. If you're fast enough, you can fuck my face before I completely pass out."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Eddie had gotten his 20th tattoo when he was 28 and it was from the man he would grow to love and spend his life with, and he had never been happier that he had walked into that seedy little tattoo shop ten years earlier.


End file.
